Player Skills
Skills were introduced in Total Miner version 2.0. There are a total of 16 player skills, which are all listed below. As you increase your level in each skill your abilities improve, and you gain the ability to use better items and equipment, to build with and mine more block types, and to use different magical artifacts. You level up your skills (except for Combat, see below) by performing actions that use that skill, with the amount of XP gained varying by action performed. Once enough XP has been gained a skill will level up. All skills start out at level 1 and can be increased all the way to 99. Skill levels are locked to your XBox Live gamer tag and will carry over between every Total Miner world that you visit. Below is a list of skills along with what they do and how to rasie them. For a comprehensive list of what items are unlocked at different skill levels and when, check here: Skill Data Dump Note: If you visit a world that has player skills turned OFF all skills will be treated as if they are level 48 (half the maximum) for the purposes of all statistical benefits, and all items will be usable by default. Upon returning to a world with player skills turned ON all skills will return to their usual level. ---- Combat Not an actual skill, but rather a general measure of your combat prowess, determined by taking the average of health, strength, attack, and defence. (Health + Strength + Attack + Defence) / 4 = Combat Health Determines maximum hit points. * Max HP starts at 10. * +3 Max HP per level. * Max HP at Health level 99 is 304. Gain XP: Attack with spears. Strength Tied in with many skills. * Increases attack damage. * Increases mining, chopping, and digging speed. * Allows you to use claymores. Gain XP: Do basically anything; attack, mine, build, farm, etc. Attack Improves your ability to fight using most melee weapons. * Increases chance to hit in melee combat (misses do 0 damage). * Allows you to use better quality swords and battle axes. Gain XP: Attack with swords and battle axes. Defence Helps you to defend yourself and to fight using spears. * Increases chance to block attacks (take 0 damage). * Allows you to use better quality spears. * Allows you to equip better quality armor and shields. Gain XP: Attack with spears. Ranged Improves your ability to fight using ranged weapons like bows, as well as the grenade launcher. * Increases chance to hit in ranged combat. * Allows you to use better ranged weapons and ammunition. Gain XP: Attack with ranged weapons. Mining Improves your ability to use pickaxes. * Increases mining speed. * Allows you to use better quality pickaxes. * Allows you to mine different types of blocks with your pickaxe. Gain XP: Dig out blocks using a pickaxe. Digging Improves your ability to use shovels. * Increases digging speed. * Allows you to use better quality shovels. * Allows you to dig different types of blocks with your shovel. Gain XP: Dig out blocks using a shovel. Chopping Improves your ability to use hatchets. * Increases chopping speed. * Allows you to use better quality hatchets. * Allows you to chop different types of blocks with your hatchet. Gain XP: Dig out blocks using an hatchet. Building Improves building ability. * Increases block placement speed. * Allows you to place different types of blocks. Gain XP: Place blocks in the world. Crafting Improves ability to craft items and leather armor. * Allows you to use different crafting recipes at a workbench. Gain XP: Craft certain items at a workbench. (Blocks, items, power, decor, and jewelry, as well as leather armor.) Smelting Improves smelting ability. * Increases speed at which items smelt, allowing for more to be smelted with less fuel. * Allows you to smelt different items at a furnace. Gain XP: Smelt items in a furnace. (Cooking food items does not count.) Smithing Improves ability to smith tools, weapons, and most armor. * Allows you to use different smithing recipes at a workbench. Gain XP: Smith certain items at a workbench. (Tools, weapons, and most armor.) Farming Improves ability to farm. * Increases tilling, planting, and harvesting speed. * Allows you to use better quality hoes and scythes. * Allows you to plant different types of seeds. Gain XP: Till land, plant seeds, and use a scythe to harvest crops. Cooking Improves ability to cook food at a workbench or furnace. * Increases speed at which food cooks, allowing for more to be cooked with less fuel. * Allows you to use different cooking recipes at a workbench. * Allows you to cook different food items in a furnace. Gain XP: Cook certain items at a workbench. (Food.) Cook food items in a furnace. Looting Improves ability to loot mobs and chests. * Slain mobs drop better items. * Chests spawn better items. Gain XP: Pick up mob drops, open pre-generated underground chests.